leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kumungu
Kumungu is a jungle landscape in the southern part of Valoran. __TOC__ Lore There are few dwellers, let alone champions, residing in the blasted and dangerous lands that lie south of the Great Barrier. Much of that world still bears the scars of past Rune Wars, especially the mysterious Kumungu Jungle. There are long-forgotten treasures in these strange places which many risk life and limb to acquire. The Bestial Huntress was only a young girl traveling with her treasure-seeking parents when they lost their way in the dense, rainy jungles. The jungle was unforgiving, and she watched her parents suffer agonizing final days as they fell victim to a mysterious and vicious disease. As improbable as it was for a child to survive in the inhospitable jungle by herself, she did just that. Her youthful innocence and a fortunate naivete caused her to appeal to the beasts of that place and she was taken in by a family of cougars and raised as one of their own. She grew and somehow absorbed the raw magic of the dense wilds, evolving beyond both her human physiology and her feline affectation. On one pivotal day in her life, standing over the torn remnants of a Noxian squad of woodcutters, Nidalee chose to rejoin the so-called civilized world, to fight in the League of Legends so as to protect the vast woods from both Demacia and Noxus. The Rise of the Thorns Centuries ago, and her kind dominated the Kumungu, using thorns and vines to consume any animal that set foot in their territory. As the years passed, much of the animal population steadily died off. Food became increasingly scarce, and Zyra could only stand by helplessly as the last of her kind withered away. She thought she would perish alone, until the appearance of an unwary sorceress presented her with an opportunity for salvation. It was the first time in years Zyra had sensed a creature wander so close. Hunger drew her to the sorceress, but some other, deeper instinct compelled her. She enveloped the woman in thorns with ease, but as she savored this final meal, foreign memories invaded her thoughts. She saw great jungles of metal and stone where humans and animals thrived. Potent magic surged through her vines, and she devised an elegant but risky plan to survive. Using the woman’s memories, Zyra poured her newfound magic into the creation of a human-shaped vessel. When Zyra opened her eyes, she was overwhelmed by the raw power ready at her fingertips. It wasn’t until she noticed the shriveled remains of the plant she once was that she realized how vulnerable she had become. If this body died, there would be no network of vines to retreat through, no roots to regrow her...but she felt truly alive. She was reborn, and there was so much now within her grasp. The Swift Scout 's signature weapon - a blowgun - uses a rare ajunta poison he personally gathers from the jungles of Kumungu. The Armordillo The awareness and powers of arose in Plague Jungles after he crossed Kumungu Jungle from Shurima Desert. Wriggle's Lantern Wriggle's Lantern is an item that discovered in Kumungu (see the issue 1 of JoJ). Trivia * In the first lores would acquire his powers in Kumungu Jungle instead Plague Jungles, but it was changed later * When launched , her birthplace was Plague Lands, but few months after her birthplace was changed to Kumungu Jungle. Champions Associated Champions fr:Kumungu pl:Kumungu zh:Kumungu Category:Places